A ShortRange Encounter
by CrazyBunni
Summary: Optimus Prime and company are in a race against time with the Decepticons to find a "rogue" Autobot who 'was' up to par with the Third in Command Soundwave but still can be a powerful asset and that said rogue befriended a human, who in turn doesn't know his true identy...yet. Please read and review! And I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

The Solar System. A vast of almost pure nothingness. Bright suns shone brightly, light years away creating beautiful twinkling stars. Planets of various colors spun on their axes like they have been since the beginning. Asteroids drifted aimlessly, but some get careless and get pulled in by a planet's gravitational pull. But one particular asteroid didn't drift; it was slowly cruising past other asteroids towards a beautiful blue planet. Nevertheless, it wasn't like the others. Not only are the other asteroids were made out of ice, rock, or carbon-based. This one was made out of metal. And inside held something out of the ordinary, a life form with a beating spark.

The metal asteroid began to shift and in the emptiness a groan like sound came out of it, along with a distress beacon.

~!~

The beacon traveled like lighting towards the blue planet called Earth and the beacon landed in a hidden bunker out side of a small town called; Jasper, Nevada.

**"Optimus!"**

A tired and grumpy voice broke out in concern and with utmost urgency. But the voice didn't come from a human that inhabits the Earth. But a creature called a Cybertronian, also known as an Autobot. His red and white metal resembled that of an ambulance bus. A heart beat wave from a heart monitor is tattooed on both of his arms. Nevertheless the bot that came up behind him was much more massive. He was a good yard taller than the medic Autobot. His chest frame was plastered with glass windows, which protected his spark chamber; the upper frame around his body was the color red while his legs where blue as well as the helmet he wore.

**"Yes, Ratchet? What do you have to report?"**

Ratchet turned to his leader and friend Optimus Prime. **"The weak beacon that we discovered at the far end of the Solar System last week has popped back on the screen."** Ratchet turned back to his primitive monitors that the previous owners left him. He grumbled something about the earth technology before he pointed at the middle screen. **"That beacon was before right here."** Ratchet pointed beyond Pluto. **"Now it is right here."** The dot on the screen was now, almost 300 miles away from the Earth.

**"How is it possible that the signal disappeared for week and reappeared again?"** Optimus stated without looking away from the screen.

**"I have conducted some reasoning into that matter."** Ratchet turned to Optimus again. **"The bot at first sought help but must have picked up the Nemesis wavelength or… somehow us and went into hiding."** Ratchet again turned to the monitor. **"Which you know is a feat in itself, after a while the cloaking came down, probably due to exhaustion. The beacon was already weak when we discovered it last and for it to appear again after a weak show how slow moving the travel is."**

**"Can we patch through a com-link to him?"**

**"Way ahead of you."** Ratchet did some typing and then nodded to Optimus. At that point three vehicles revved into the base lobby.

A yellow custom made muscle car appeared first, then an unknown making motorcycle, a deep blue with pink outlining. Then a green hummer like truck rolls in lastly. All at once three humans got out or off, there respected vehicles. Then in a quick fluid motion, the three vehicles transformed. Meer car parts formed into legs and arms, torsos from thin to thick and head with brilliant blue eyes. Bumblebee beeped and clicked at his human friend, Rafael Esquivel, a boy with spiky light brown hair, he adjusted his classes as the two-chit chat about a racing game they had not moments ago. Jack Darby took of his helmet shaking his black spiky hair from its helmet hair; he is talking to his guardian Arcee who stretched her neck and arm. While Bulkhead was once again getting a guitar casing out of his chest compartment. Miko Nakadai, his human companion apologized and took the case from her bot friend.

The three became silent from Optimus's voice.

**"Unknown vessel this is Autobot Outpost Omega One, identify yourself."** Nothing but static met the ears and audio processors. Optimus tried again. **"Unknown vessel. This is Autobot Outpost Omega One, identify yourself!"**

"What is going on?" Came Jack's voice.

Ratchet was the first to answer as Optimus continued to reach the bot. **"That distress beacon we picked up last week popped back online, we trying to find out if it is friend or foe."** Ratchet said in annoyance almost expecting the human to know this already.

**"Ratchet."** Optimus's voice became distressed. **"The beacon is hitting Earth's orbit."**

~!~

The metal asteroid started to glow red with heat, as it's massive body started to descend. After clouds moved out of the way from the falling metal ball. Forest came into view, as well as many rivers and lakes. Then with a deafening crash, the asteroid crash-landed in a wooded area, where the woodland creatures ran in fright. Hundreds of birds flew away from the crash site.

Then the asteroid started to shift in on it self and revealed a Cybertronian figure, around 13 feet in height, slightly muscular build. His head was oval shaped with thick lighting bolt shape horns around his audio processors. Eyes blue-green optics scanned the area for any threat. However, after scanning the area again, he didn't notice a threat but something that could help him recover his strength ten-fold. So as best as he could, he limped away from the crash site.

~!~

**"Ratchet, do you have the coordinates?"** Optimus stated with concern.

Ratchet scurried to the Ground Bridge controls and punched in the coordinates of the crash site, while typing, the other Autobots prepared to roll out. **"The crash site is near Wausau, Wisconsin. A few miles away from Camp Phillips."** He lowered the lever. **"I will prepare sick bay."**

Soon the Ground Bridge sprung to life. The colors green, blue, yellow, swirl in a massive vortex of raw energy that appeared on the side wall. Jack noticed Miko making a dash towards the portal but being though the situation on more than few occasions. Jack made a dash at Miko and took a good hold on Miko's wrist.

"Jack! Let me go!"

"No way Miko!" When finally the bridge closed, Jack released her.

Miko caught her self before she did a face plant on the ground then spun on Jack. "Jack! I wanted to see the new bot and see if there was going to be any robot smack down!"

"It's too dangerous!"

"Hello, you've known me for how long and you still have to say that? I live for danger!" As Miko expressed her distaste she set up her audio equipment and began to play her electric guitar. As the lair of the Autobots exploded with metal music Raf turned to Jack with some concern.

"What do you think the others will find?" Stated Raf.

"Who knows, lets just hope they're friendly." Raf could only nod in agreement.

~!~

"Hey Charlie!" A girl with long dark hair with a petite body build ran up to another girl who seemed to be lost in her own world. "Charlie! Wait up!"

The girl named, Charlie finally heard the voice and turned around. Her long and extremely curly blonde hair was bound in a side braid. Around her head, curly strands that were not constrained in the braid poked out. Her oval shaped spectacles helped shape her face but also made her blue-gray eyes pop out. Charlie is shapely build due to her swim team practices and competitions. Charlie closed her book she was reading and fully turned to the other teen.

"Hey Tracy, what is going on?"

Tracy gasped and pointed towards a huge group of other students, mostly females. "Dash has gotten a new car and is going to take some of us for a ride!" Tracy even nudges her elbow at Charlie. "Aaannnddd he asked me to come and get you!"

Charlie looks over at the mass of girls and sees the attractive male teenager, Dashiell "Dash" Bennett, with a strong chin, with striking red hair and brilliant green eyes. Charlie then noticed Dash was carefully leaning against his new Chevrolet Camaro, fifth generation, and Charlie knew that if anyone got the generation mixed up or anything that has to deal with the brand of any car. Dash will not hesitate to correct the person. Charlie guessed it is because he grew up around cars. His father owned a car dealership downtown.

Charlie turned back to Tracy and smiles as she shook her head. "Nah, not today hon. I have my car today and besides…" Charlie turned away trying to hide her annoyance but her voice failed her. "I don't feel like being swallowed by his overly sized ego at the moment…"

Tracy shrugged and turned. "Okay, I get a better chance to ride in it now!" Tracy ran back to the others. Charlie watched Tracy as she approached Dash. Charlie noticed Tracy pointing back at her and Dash followed Tracy's hand. He saw Charlie instantly. He slightly waved at her, he looked a little disappointed but the other girls that surround Dash and his car just laughed and giggled at Charlie. When the girls turned back to Dash, his disappointed look went back to the cocky arrogant smirk he always seemed to have on.

At that Charlie turned away. At one time both Charlie and Dash were close friends. Being neighbors and also their fathers were best friends through high school and college. But of course things changed when High School became a factor in their lives. Dash became popular while Charlie, who loves reading and keeping herself became the weirdo. Sense then Charlie and Dash grew apart. She sighed again and lifted up her book bag holster and headed towards her car.

"Who needs a stupid car like that?" Kat turned to her blue Volkswagen Beetle. She smiled sweetly, "When I have a really cute car like you!"

As Charlie walked to her door, she ran her fingertips on the slick blue paint while unlocking her door and climbed in. The uncomforting heat hit Charlie full force. She cringed as her back and bottom started to burn from the heat off the leather. "Whoo, it's hot in here!"

Charlie started her car and rolled down the windows quickly. Charlie loved the summer weather but this was outrageous! Soon Charlie was out of the parking lot and on her way home. Before she could get out on the highway, she felt a vibration in her right pocket. Charlie arched her back to dig out her cell-phone and looked at the screen quick before turning her attention back to the road and answered.

"Hey Ma."

Charlie's mother, Suzi, in her late 40s is a nurse at the local hospital. Her voice sounded like she had big news with a sense of urgency to them.

"Sweetie, can you do me a favor?" Suzi asked over the phone.

"Of course, what is it?" Charlie listened in on her mother's request.

"I need you to run to the store and get milk, hamburger, brats and steak; we are going to grill tonight!"

Charlie didn't hide her surprise. "Wow Ma, cooking for an army? What is the occasion?"

Suzi sounded like she couldn't hide it anymore. "I got a promotion! I am now a floor superior visor at the hospital now!" Both females squealed at the news.

"Oh mom, congratulations!" Charlie knew how much this promotion meant to her mother and how hard she worked on getting it. "Alright, I will get the items and be home!"

Suzi laughed and said her thanks as she reminded her daughter every time Charlie went driving. "Please drive safely!"

Charlie smiles over the phone. "I will." Charlie flipped her phone off.

~!~

The bots arrived too late. It was deserted, save for the trees and gaping crator.

**"This is strange."** Stated Arcee as she scanned the surrounding area where the metal asteroid hit the forested area. The forest that surrounded them was full of tall, lush green trees but the trees around the crater were not so fortunate as some bent in a awkward position while others where snapped. **"If this bot is supposed to be on the verge of going into permanent stasis, you would think there would be more of a trace."**

Optimus nodded in agreement. **"The only bot that could cloak their signal is none other than Soundwave, the eyes and ears of the Decepticons."**

Suddenly the electronic beeping clicks from Bumblebee caught the attention of Optimus and the others. Bee made movements with his hands and arms. When Bee finished Optimus became very concerned.

**"If that is the case Bumblebee and if Shortrange is still alive. Than we might have a larger problem coming our way."**

**"Who is this bot you two are talking about?"** Bulkhead asked curiously.

**"Shortrange is a small but very capable Communication Autobot. He was able to match to par with Soundwave during the Great War, but it was rumored that Soundwave and Shortrange have met in combat, both physically and mentally. In the end, it was reported that Soundwave has beaten and killed Shortrange."** Optimus looked on where the tracks that Shortrange or whoever it may be have left. **"But, perhaps, those report may have been wrong."** Optimus followed the tracks and found a crater the side of a small backyard swimming pool and about ten feet deep.

**"What is this?"** Arcee asked. She got her answer as Bulkhead pointed to some Energon crystals.

**"Looks like he harvested all that he could carry, so that is possibly why his cloaking device has strengthen."** Optimus stated casually. **"Which will make our job even more difficult."**

**~!~**

This is from an earlier story idea but with a few changes:

1. this is based during **Transformers** **Prime Series **(before it was around the live action movie universe)  
and  
2. I have changed the names

Please tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Charlie parked her car in Pick n' Save parking lot, the local grocery store, but she parked a little away from the entrance to the store.

"I can walk, it won't kill me." She spoke softly to herself. Her ears perked a bit when she heard some sirens in the distance. "Hmm…I wonder what is going on over there…" After a moment, Charlie just shrugged it off as she entered the store.

Being in the store multiple times in the course of her life, Charlie knew exactly where to go. Because the meat was the first thing she saw when she entered, she went there first. As she was picking out the meat, her stomach growled more. "Oh…this looks soo good." Charlie looked up and down and found the hamburger that looked fresh and unspoiled, the same with the brats and lean steaks. She put all three meats in her basket and went to the bread isle and retrieved the buns. Suddenly, Charlie heard a lot of chatter coming from the check out lanes and a couple walked by.

Charlie turned. "What is going on?"

The couple turned to her. "There was a car chase with the police and some speedster. And he crashed in the parking, we just missed it when we came in."

Charlie's mouth was gaped open. "Wow, okay. Thank you." Charlie looked at the people as she finished grabbing her things and went to the check out lane. The clerk wasn't paying attention.

Charlie coughed a little. "Excuse me…I am sorry but…" The clerk snapped out of his daydream.

"Oh, yes. I am sorry. It' just that this doesn't happen everyday you know?" The clerk smiled a bit as he started to check Charlie's things out. Charlie nodded in agreement. She then noticed a police officer talking to the manager of the store. Once the conversation is over, the officer went over to the speaker microphone and the static fuzz echoed through the store.

_"Evening shoppers, I need everyone's attention. I am Sheriff McDonald and a few moments ago there has been a car chase out side of the parking lot. The man responsible of the chase has been caught but in that process has caused a crash. The car he crashed has caused several other vehicles to collide against one another. We have the license plates of three cars. So, please pay close attention."_ Then the Sheriff started reading off the model of the car and then the license plate of the first car. For some reason Charlie couldn't take her eyes off the Sheriff. She suddenly started to get knots in her stomach.

"Don't say my car…please don't say my car…"

The Sheriff finished the last car and Charlie sighed in relief. Charlie turned back to the clerk who was also paying close attention to the manager. Charlie then paid the patient clerk. "Sorry about that, but thank you and have a nice…"

_"Sorry, may I have your attention again. There is another car that has been involved with the crash."_ The Sheriff returned to the microphone. _"The final car is a Navy Blue Volkswagen Beetle…"_ He named off the license plate right after.

The officer and manager turned to a bag dropping and spilling its contents. Charlie stood there with her arms to her side and her grocery bags on the ground. Tears already spilling forth.

~!~

Shortrange witnessed the event that unfolded in the parking lot where he sat in vehicle mode to rest. The car with the reckless human thought he could hide from the authorities by blending in the lot but instead of slowing down to a safer speed, he crashed right into a Navy Blue Volkswagen Beetle. The driver's car flipped in the air and slammed into other cars. After a few moments an ambulance took the reckless driver away to the nearest hospital. Around that time Shortrange noticed a human female this time with extremely curly blonde hair with oval spectacles came running out of the store like her life depended on it. She stopped short in front of her car. The beetle's hood was practically crunched in to the engine. The one of the front tires popped off along with a high light. The windshield was shattered along with the driver's window. The girl put her hand to her mouth as she began to shake.

It didn't take a specialist to see that she was very, very upset. She stared at the Beetle with sadness like she has lost a family member. His audio processors cued in on the distraught girl.

_"Daddy…I am sorry…"_ The girl whimpered and sobbed. _"I am so…so sorry."_ She hiccupped and went to her knees, not caring she landed on some broken glass, covering her face with her hands.

Suddenly a muscle car came into the parking lot and squealed to a stop a few yards away from the girl and a boy with wild red hair with a medium body build came running up to the girl on the ground.

_"Charlie! What happened? Are you okay?"_ He asked in urgency looking her over for any injuries. He saw her knees and helped her up. _"You need to get those bandaged!"_ He went to go get an officer but stopped when he felt Charlie hug him from behind the boy's waist crying into his shirt. At first the boy was taken back but he turned around and puts his own arms around her trying to console her. _"It's okay…everything will be okay…"_ He tried to reassure her.

~!~

Charlie sat with her now bandage knees to her chest by a parking block after she had to let go of Dash when a police officer pulled him aside to talk to him. Charlie guessed the officer wanted to talk to Dash about his own driving. When Dash came back he had a slip of paper in his hand. He sighed in annoyance, but when he got close to Charlie he tucked the paper away and sat down by her.

"Hey…"

Charlie just sat there, her eyes and cheeks where red and puffy as she sniffed. "Hey…" After a moment she looked at him with some tears spilling. "Thanks…for trying to comfort me…" Dash could feel his face flush. Charlie than turned back her car as the towing people started to carry her car away to the dump. Her car was beyond repair and she knew it.

"I called your mom, she should be here at any moment."

Charlie gasped. "Oh no…"

Dash looked at Charlie. "What is it, did you leave something in her car?"

Charlie shook her head, Dash already gathered her things that were in the car. Fresh tears started to pour down her cheeks. "Mom got a promotion today…and now this happened…it was supposed to be a happy time and now…this happened!" Charlie pointed towards the accident.

Dash wrapped an arm around Charlie and pulled her close. At any other time Charlie might have pulled away but she stayed where she was as she took some comfort from his touch. Charlie shudders in sadness as she notices her mothers VW Jetta coming towards them. Suzi parked closed by and had a hard time getting out of her car but when she did, she ran over to her daughter.

Charlie in turn ran to her mother.

"Mom…I am sorry…I couldn't protect my car, like how Dad wanted me to…" She sobbed as she and her mother embraced in a tearful hug.

~!~

Jack and Raf were playing their favorite racing game while Miko was still messing around on her guitar when the others arrived back at the base. Jack paused the game and went to the railing.

"Hey, welcome back, find anything?"

"Or anyone?" Miko added after Jack after she put her guitar down.

Arcee shook her head. **"No, it was deserted, we found some Energon crystals, so we have some supplies now."**

Miko whooped. "Great!"

Jack turned to Optimus. "So what is going to happen now?"

Optimus looked to Jack. **"We will be continuing our search but for now, we need rest as well."**

Jack nodded. "Is there anything we can do?"

Optimus thought for a moment than looked to Raf. **"Actually, Rafael, we have noticed there was a Gas Station with a security camera near by, fairly close by to the crash site. Anyhow do you think you can get access to it?"**

Raf looked unsure but nodded. "I can, but if the camera is broken, no chance but we will see. I will need to know the coordinates and I can probe into the digital security cameras."

Optimus nodded and pointed out the coordinates while Raf punched them in. As Raf typed, the computer was reading and processing the data. In a matter of seconds, Raf had a high angle view from the gas station a few minutes before the crash.

Everyone stood silently. Suddenly the camera shook violently as the metal asteroid collided with the ground. A rather large cloud of dirt blinded the camera for a few minutes. When it cleared a red VW Beetle cautiously drove through the clearing dust ball, but the humans gasped when they notice a green light emerge from the giant dust ball but the beetle kept driving like nothing happened. When the figured fully appeared from the dust Bumblebee started clicking and beeping frantically at the screen. A two legged being around 13 feet in height was coming through the dust his oval shaped head had thick lighting bolt shaped horns around his audio processors, making it look like he was wearing headphones. His muscular build almost resembled Bumblebee but slightly smaller. Suddenly, the figure started to shift and turn into the exact Beetle that drove by.

He slowly drove out of the clearing and went east, towards Wausau, Wisconsin.

Ratchet moved the video back before the Cybertronian transformed into his new vehicle mode and paused the video. Bumblebee started beeping as he pointed at the picture.

**"So…your assumption was right…it is Shortrange."** Bulkhead stated. **"But if that is the case, than…why is the report wrong back during the Great War?"**

Optimus stared at the screen. **"Many things could have happened but we will find out when we find Shortrange."**

~!~

Shortrange drove slowly into a car dealership and sat gently near a few other beetles, when he settled, he went into the computer data system and "registered" himself in so he wouldn't be caught as another person's car. **_"I will rest here for a while…maybe even hide here for awhile…until I know I am not being tracked."_** Shortrange thought to himself as he started to go into stasis.

~!~ 2 days later ~!~

Suzi knocked on her daughter's door again for the fifth time that day. "Charlie…Charlie, come on, we have to go and get you're a new car today…"

Charlie's muffled cry came through the door. "I don't want a new car…I want MY car."

Suzi frowns and than barges in the room. "Charlie D. Okey!"

Charlie flinched at the sound of her middle name. Charlie sat up slowly, not looking at her mother.

"Charlie…I know…loosing that car is very…very painful…for the both of us…" Charlie's shoulders slumped and began to shake. Suzi sits on the bed next to her and soon both look up at a family photo. A middle age man is holding Charlie who was at least eleven years old, while Suzi is hugging her husband from behind.

"It just feels like…we lost him all over again…"

Suzi nods. "I know…but, he is not gone…he will never, ever leave us." Suzi turned Charlie to look at her. "Come on…we both know…that we can not have one car."

Charlie finally nodded.

~!~

"Did we get any new cars?"

Shortrange snapped out of stasis from the voice. He made a quick scan of what day and time it was.

Sunday, August 7th, 2011. 1:37 .P.M.

Shortrange was out for two days and he still felt like he needed more rest, which he was going to receive, he wanted to wait at least another five days before he went driving out again. He was about to let down his guard when he noticed something ahead of him. Not only did his guard went back up but also his scramble pulse, to help prevent any tracking devices. What made him paranoid was a navy blue and pink lining motorcycle. A teenager, who in turn was talking to another human, was escorting the said motorcycle. The teenager had short spiky black hair with jeans a light sweatshirt, while the other is in his late 30s, his short blonde hair was well kept along with this business shirt and black pants.

"New cars…hmm…not that I have seen in our inventory…are you looking for something specific?"

Before the teenager could answer a Spicy Red Jetta pulled into the lot and honked at the two. The older male smiled and looked to the teenager.

"I am sorry, a personal friend. I will call another dealer to come out and talk to you, so sorry about this." The older male jogged up the woman driver from the Jetta. Shortrange looked at the woman closely. She looked familiar, but he couldn't figure out where, that was until, he notices the passenger, who was still in the car.

The woman called to the other human in the car. The passenger slowly got out of the car and it dawned on Shortrange, it was the exact same human who lost the Beetle two days ago.

"Charlie…why don't you go look around while Brandon and I talk." The girl nodded.

The teenager by the motorcycle noticed the girl instantly. The girl looked at the boy and he waved a bit. The girl nodded slightly and turned away. Shortrange picked up the teenager's comment.

_"Cute, but kinda rude."_

Suddenly a woman's voice came out of nowhere near the boy teenager.

_**"Don't judge, from what I can read from her body language, she is pretty upset about something."**_

The females voice made Shortrange tense tremendously; he had to get out of there before he was discovered. But how? Suddenly he felt a hand touch his hood, he almost jumped but controlled himself. He saw that Charlie was looking right at him. AT HIM. Like she knew what he was. Then she turned to her mother and Brandon.

"Brandon, can I take this car for a ride?"

"Yes, of course." Brandon, the older male was about to run over but Charlie already got in the car. Brandon blinked and sighed. "I will have to talk to Trent…he always forgets to lock the cars…" He looks back to Charlie. "Charlie! The keys should be where they always are!"

Charlie nodded and turned to the passenger floor mat. As quickly as possible Shortrange made a "key" for his engine, which Charlie found with ease. Shortrange just relaxed as he let Charlie drive him towards her mother and Brandon.

"Nice, isn't it?" Brandon smiles.

Charlie laughs a little. "It is nice."

Shortrange looked at his rear view mirror and noticed that BOTH the teenager boy and the motorcycle were looking towards them, suddenly everyone in the lot saw and heard the motor of a fifth generation Camaro. Brandon sighed.

"I swear, he is going to loose his car and get a rinky dinky old one very soon." Charlie giggled a little.

"Tell me when you will do, so I can watch him wither in pain and possibly record to put it online." Brandon smirked.

"I am glad you're feeling a tiny bit better."

Charlie's eyes widen slightly but she smiled and nodded. "Yeah…a little." Shortrange felt the girl's body temperature drop slightly as she slumped back into the seat. He warms his seat up a little bit to give her some comfort. Shortrange suddenly shook.

Why was he feeling sorry for this human? He should just knock her out of him and just make a run for it but, even though he doesn't know her and she doesn't know who or what he was. He just couldn't bring himself to do anything to her. Then he noticed the Camera who drove next to them.

"Hey pop!" Dash smiles at his father. Dash sees Charlie and smiles. "Hey, how you feeling?"

Charlie smiles a little. "A bit better." Dash nods.

"Good to hear." Then out of corner of his eye he notices the other teenager staring at them. Dash noticed the motorcycle and started to admire the vehicle. That was until he noticed that the teenager didn't look at anything else but the car…the car Charlie was in. Dash narrowed his eyes slightly. "I will be back, gotta get this baby into the shop for it's oil change."

"If you didn't drive so much you don't have to get it changed frequently." Brandon coughed up. Dash blushed, while Charlie giggled.

"Thanks dad." Dash scoffed, and then he looked at Charlie. "Hey, I know we drifted apart a bit…but let's get together…okay?"

Charlie blinked at Dash but smiles and nods. "Sounds good." Dash blushed slightly at her smile and nods.

"Alright…so uh…okay, I have to go…" He smiles and starts rolling towards the garage but not before pulling close to the teenager.

Shortrange focused on Dash as he stopped next to the other teenager.

_"Nice bike man. Custom made?"_

_"Thanks and…yeah, you could say that, uh…names Jack."_ Dash nodded.

_"Dash…I am sorry to say this but…stop drooling over my friend!"_ Dash glared at Jack, who looked taken back.

_"Whoa! I wasn't drooling, I think you were the one that is drooling, bro."_ Jake said defending himself.

Dash suddenly grew red. _"Uh…I gotta go…"_ He drove past Jack and his motorcycle.

_**"You sure made him speechless."** _ The woman's voice returned and the boy Jack grumbled a bit. Shortrange got tense again at female voice, suddenly Shortrange noticed his body was in motion as he and Charlie started to drive off.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack was with another sales person as Arcee scanned the auto dealership again. She sighed with annoyance. Arcee opened her comlink with the other Autobots back at base, Ratchet answered.

_**"Anything?"**_

**"No,"** Arcee grew more annoyed. **"I don't understand…we picked up the signal that led us to here and there was a weak signal here…but it disappeared about 10 minutes ago did he pick up my presence?"**

_**"That is possible…but if we were able to pick up a trace of him that would mean he was either in stasis or he is low on Energon again. Furthermore if he detected you when you arrived you would still have picked up a small signal trail. Did a vehicle leave while you were there?"**_

**"Three of them…but nothing were special…but…the last one…"** The beetle that girl was driving flashed in her mind. **"That… beetle…I need to check again but there was a beetle that left with a girl who was going for a test drive with…it seemed off."** Arcee started to try to call Jack on his cell phone to get him back over.

_**"What? Do you think you found him?"**_ Ratchet asked over the com-link.

**"Possibly but I have to double check again."** Jack came out while waving to the sales person.

**_"Hurry Arcee, he might be a Autobot, but there is a chance he could have turned to the Decepticons or he turned rouge, so he might be dangerous."_** Ratchet said with concern.

~!~

Shortrange let the human, Charlie, take control over his movements as they drove along the highway that was near the dealership. He had to admit it, which he rarely does, but Shortrange felt…uncomfortable. He never could handle femmes very well, especially like this and he found out even a different race was especially uncomfortable to deal with. There was a time she pulled over and let a long sob and her entire body shook from new hot tears that trailed down her face. Her body shook again after a minute, recovered and started driving again. Shortrange wish he could do something for her but what can he do? He sighed to himself. He was more worried about a human than being caught by enemies. He started to drift. He sighed as the battle between him and the high communication officer of the Decepticons, Soundwave, cross his mind. He never experienced that kind of battle, it was probably because he always won a fight when it make to the mind and he grew arrogant and that not only cost the lives of his comrades on the battle but it also made him into the coward he is now. He was afraid that if was caught he would be punished for letting his team into that death trap.

Shortrange took noticed to the girl again, for now she was his only comrade, even though she didn't know who he was in the first place but somehow he felt drawn to Charlie. When she first noticed him in the dealership he felt something in his spark that spiked through his body that he could trust her, a human.

"This sucks…" Shortrange almost jumped out of his own metal body at her voice. He noticed that they were pulled over again.

Charlie sighed and rubbed her hands over Shortrange's interior. She slumped back in her seat. "I am sorry…" Shortrange's spark started to race did she…know?

"I don't mean that you suck…you are a great car… when I steer its soo smooth and your clutch doesn't stick like most automatic cars…but…your not my car…but when I saw you..." Charlie sighs but she smiles. "But…no matter how hard I look I will never find a car like my last…but that was going to happen sometime, maybe not a crash like that…but it would have broken down…I guess it was dad saying time to move on to another great, better car." Charlie than laid her head on the steering wheel. "So how about it?" She laughed. "Want to be my new car?"

Shortrange was flabbergasted, she was talking to him…but not to him…he couldn't take it… he was about to laugh. He felt the huge burst of laughter coming from the pit of his engine.

_**'Oh no…'**_ He thought to himself. But he suddenly calmed down as she started to laugh for him. Shortrange just didn't expect her to start talking to her self at all.

"God…I am going crazy…I need to spend more time with people don't you think?" Charlie said to herself again. Then she put Shortrange in first gear and started to pull out. "But lets have a fun journey together!" She smiles as she wiped some tears she spilt from her little speech.

Shortrange smiled to himself. 'I am almost willing to tell her what I am…" When they got back on the highway, to the dealership, Shortrange started to notice the small blue dot of the motorcycle that was zipping towards him and Charlie. He swore to himself. He tired to hide his signal as much as he could but he knew he was found out. But…he looked back at Charlie and he started to relax for some reason and didn't even try to take control.

Soon the motorcycle got next to Charlie and Shortrange. Charlie noticed them instantly and the boy, Jack, flagged her down.

"Its that guy…" She said out loud to herself. Her eyes narrowed.

Shortrange noticed Charlie started to slow down and pulled over to a parking lot that was a few blocks away from the dealership in a gas station where a few cars where getting gas and Shortrange also could make out some security cameras. In addition, Charlie didn't get out of car but rolled down the window slightly and kept her doors locked.

As Jack got off his bike he took off his helmet and went over to her. "Hey."

Charlie arched her eyebrow. "Hey…what's up? I remember you from the dealership…is something wrong?"

"Yeah…uh." Jack looked like he was struggling to speak. Like he didn't know what to say at all.

"So…you like beetles huh?" Charlie arched her eyebrow and nodded.

"I do, my father and mother got me a car back when I turned 16 but it was important because my father practically built it himself…well he fixed it back up really.

Shortrange suddenly noticed Charlie's eyes darted in front of them then went back to Jack.

"That's cool…uh…" Jack looked back at his motorcycle. "You like motorcycles?" Charlie shrugged.

"There're alright but…I don't know, I have ridden on one before but I don't know if I would drive one."

"Ah…I see…uh…"

Charlie smiled slightly. "I am sorry but…is there a reason you pulled me over?"

"No…I just thought I say hi and uh…say sorry…" Charlie looked at him curiously.

"Why?"

"Well, you're trying to look for another car to drive, so I am guessing your other car..." Jack's voice trailed a little but his message was clear to Charlie.

Charlie blinked and smiles. "Thanks…" She looked back at the clock. "I am sorry…but I have to get going…uh…talk to you later…" She smiles and starts slowly pulling away. As Charlie was pulling away from Jack, she had a sinking feeling…that she will see him again.

~!~

Jack looked at Arcee. "Anything?"

**"I still don't know…"** Arcee was growing annoyed but she kept calm. **"We better keep an eye on that car though, I just have a feeling about it..."**

Jack could only nod as he puts his helmet back on.

~!~

Shortrange was exhausted. It took him all of his will power to keep his signal down so that motorcycle, bot and or con, couldn't detect him at all. Thankfully he has enough Energon in him now, thanks to the crystals he found and he has enough that he stashed before he came to the dealership but he was still exhausted from the long journey to Earth. Even though he knew he dodged a bullet he knew that they wouldn't stop looking for him. But even though Shortrange knew he should leave he just… didn't want to leave this girl's side either.

The two pulled back into the dealership and she saw that her mother and Brandon where arguing a bit. She pulled by their side and started to get out.

"Hey…what is going on?"

Charlie's mother glared but it wasn't for Charlie, "Turns out…your father left something for you again…without telling me of course…" Brandon smiled shyly at Suzi as she glared back at him.

"I am sorry Suzi but he didn't want to mention it because he didn't want to worry you with more finical problems…he paid for it himself…you just have to finish paying the rest with whatever she picks."

"I am sorry I am confused…" Charlie finally spoke.

"Your father took out a loan on a car, apparently a few years after you were born…and he has been paying it for years… so without questions please…you are free to pick whatever car you wish and just pay for the rest if it exceeds of how much he gave me."

Suzi looked at him with disbelief. "Brandon…that can not be…I know you own this dealership but…you just can't give people cars…" She whispered so other customers wouldn't hear.

"I am not lying to you Suzi, I mean every word, now no more questions. So Charlie, if you had a certain car in mind, you can go ahead and pick it." When Brandon finished, Charlie was still in some shock.

"Uh…well…" Charlie looked back down at the beetle she drove. Shortrange actually felt nervous, there were certainly a lot of fancy, better cars here, even though she asked him if he wanted to be her car but that was before this…Shortrange was about to give his hopes up when he felt a hand on top of his hood and looked up at a smile from Charlie and again, it was like she was looking right at him. "I have already picked."

Suzi looked at the car and than back at Charlie with some concern. "You sure?"

Charlie nodded. "Yes, I am sure dad would probably want me to anyways." Charlie laughs lightly.

Suzi smiles while nodding. "Alright." Suzi looks at Brandon. "We made our choice."

Brandon smiles. "Alright, I will get the papers." Brandon turned to leave.

Dash came out behind Charlie and hugged her from behind. "So you picked a beetle again? Come on change up a bit." Dash laughs but he soon found a hand in his face pushing him away.

"Its my choice which car I want you dork!" Charlie actually laughed a little.

Suzi smiles at the two before turning around before they catch her watching them.

~!~

Charlie and Suzi finally made it back to the house. As Charlie pulled up behind her mother, Suzi got out of the car and waved at her daughter. Charlie pulled along side Suzi.

"Hey, what's up?"

"I need you to park outside tonight, I am still getting the garage fixed up and it won't hold both cars for now, okay?"

Charlie nodded. "That is fine." Suddenly Charlie's cell phone started to ring. "Hello?"

_"Hey!"_ It was Cara, one of Charlie's good friends at school. _"What you doing now?"_

"Uh…nothing really, Ma and I just got home. What's up?"

_"Wanna go out tonight? I heard you got yourself a new car, let's take it for a spin!"_ Cara giggled. Charlie laughs a little as she gets out of the car.

Shortrange heard the conversation and…he didn't like it, he didn't want to go, he was exhausted and he didn't know if he could last much longer. Charlie looked at her new car and than sighs lightly while smiling.

"I am going to have to say 'no' Cara." Charlie said firmly. Shortrange stared at Charlie, it was like, she knew he wasn't feeling up to driving. "I am kinda tired…how about tomorrow? Its Saturday, lets do something then…okay?"

_"Awe, you sure?"_ Cara knew she wouldn't be able to convince Charlie so she agreed. _"Okay, but we are going to 'that' place than."_

Charlie winced and made sure her mother wasn't listening and Shortrange noticed. "I don't know Cara…you know how I feel about you doing… 'that'…"

_"You know you love it…the adrenaline …the rush…and let's not forget who won 1st place two times in a row."_ Charlie hushed Cara like her mother was about to pop out of somewhere.

"Cara you know those times were a fluke and I was forced to par-take. Meaning you blacked mail me!" Cara giggled over the phone. "Nevertheless, Cara, you know you will get hurt if you keep racing like that…"

Shortrange understood finally, Underground Street racing. When Shortrange landed, he needed to know where he was and what planet he was on, so while he scanned through the Internet, Underground Street racing popped up of course. He scanned the Internet again, over hundred thousands of pictures and video popped up on his scanner.

_'Underground Street racing is a form of unsanctioned and illegal motor racing which takes place on public roads. Street racing can either be spontaneous or well planned and coordinated. Well coordinated races are planned in advance and often have people communicating via 2-way radio/citizens' band radio and using police scanners and GPS units to mark locations of local police hot spots.'_

Shortrange than looked through the photos and not only did he see some well taken photos of the vehicles, he also saw the major injuries that this kind of racing does to someone if they crashed. Than something caught his eye, it was a private website for racing that was actually around the Wausau area. Shortrange's spark jolted. There was a photo of Charlie, next to her car that was totaled; her face was beat red as she received a huge wad of cash.

_"Come on Charlie, one more time! You know we both could use the money!"_

"I told you, those times I won were flukes! The other drivers got in a crash and I was able to avoid it! Thank God!" Charlie growled in annoyance. "And that second time was between me and two other people…Even I was surprised..."

_"Please…"_ Cara begged over the phone.

Charlie fidget and sighed. "Fine…"

There was a high pitch squeal. _"Oh Charlie, you won't regret this! I promise!"_

Charlie sighed. "Oh...I probably will."

~!~

**"Knock Out…Starscream is going to kick both our afts if he finds out what we are doing…"** Breakdown, a bulky Cybertronian with deep blue color framing, stated as he and his partner, Knock Out, who has a more slick body frame, with a dark fiery red color. He had a sly and snobbish look on his face as he looked at his partner.

**"We just tell him we picked up a weak signal and went to investigate, there is nothing wrong with that."** Knock Out said as he sat down on an upside down car. **"And while we were out, we came across some…amusement …"**

**"Well…that first is true…"** Breakdown snickers as he kicked another vehicle away from him.

There was a low moan from the car Knock Out sat on. The flipped over car was totaled beyond repair and it didn't help at all with the 2 ton Decepticon on top of it. The groan came from the driver inside. A small pool of blood started to stream out of the car. Soon sirens could be heard in the distance.

**"Well, shall we go back to our search?"** Knock Out stated while he pointed in the other direction.

Breakdown smirked, as he transformed in to his Hummer vehicle form along with Knock Out in his muscle car form.


End file.
